POWER RANGERS NINJA BEASTS
by allaroundwriter132
Summary: Almost one after the dearth of a friend. Four friends have to find a way to fight their enemies. But who is the enemy? And who is the mysterious new Red ranger?
1. Prolouge

A.N. Hello' this is my first Power rangers fic. I hope you readers like the epilogue…

Disclaimer: I own nothing Power Rangers, well except some DVDs…

POWER RANGERS NINJA BEASTS

PROLOGUE.

It's the usual day at Lion City High. The halls were quiet until the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom and the start of first period. The halls are now crowded with teenagers, animatedly chatting with their friends about the day before summer break.

"Hey Sarah, Wait up!" a boy's voice said. The American boy in question is wearing a red T-shirt with ninja graphics, jeans, and black sneakers.

"Oh, hey James." Sarah said. Sarah is a girl with a nice tan, blond hair, and wearing a pink blouse with phoenix pictures on it, jean shorts, and white sandals. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just looking for Steve." James said.

"Someone said my name?" A black boy with spiky hair, blue t shirt with a shark on it, tracks pants, and running shoes.

"Yeah man, wanna hang later?" James said.

"Sure."

"What about me?" A Hispanic boy with jet black hair, green T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers asked.

"Yeah, sure Luke."

While the boys are talking about the movies, video games, and pizza they're about to watch/play/eat, another girl, a sort of older version of Sarah, came. "Hello little sister."

"Hello Amber." Sarah said. Amber is a girl about one year older than Sarah, though they are both roughly the same height, the only difference is that her hair has a light shade of red. She is wearing a yellow shirt and a skirt with sandals.

"Boys are a little childish, right?" Sarah said. Amber nods in agreement.

The warning bell rang, and the group went their separate ways.

(Last period homeroom)

"Alright kinds have a nice summer." Mr. Stewart the homeroom teacher said. He usually wears a dark blue t shirt, a black vest, black slacks and black shoes.

"Now, we will…"

_BOOM!_

Suddenly, dark clad ninja monster things ran into the room. Everything was a blur to James. The monsters came and left. But when he looked around…

_Oh shit, they took Sarah! But why? _He thought.

"Everyone stay calm," Mr. Stewart said, "everyone outside."

James didn't leave with them, miraculously, he simply vanished.

One thing though, he didn't vanish, he simply jumped out of the window falling only a foot to the ground exactly the moment after her realized Sarah was missing. On his way out though, he didn't leave unnoticed, three other people saw him.

(The forest just on the edge of town)

James's POV

_I need to find the clubhouse. I need to. To help Sarah._ I thought.

I found the clubhouse in the middle of the forest. It actually was a large rundown mansion, with moss growing on the roof. I found it three weeks ago. It even has books on ninja techniques and a guide of something… new. It also has hundreds of weapons inside.

As I went inside, I heard a floorboard creek. I turned around and saw Amber, Steve, and Luke behind me.

"I know what you're gonna do, you know." Amber said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Yeah right, we all know about you "little crush" on Sarah." Steve said. I blushed.

"We're also her friends too." Luke said.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"We don't care." Steve said.

"Sure, let's get you suit up."

(A few minutes later)

"Let's go." Everyone is wearing the same thing. They wore black pants with a knife holder strapped to the right leg and a black jacket with a colored shirt inside. The only differences are that the stripe that runs down both sides of the zipper. James is red. Amber is yellow. Luke is green, and Steven is blue. Also, Amber has a mini skirt with her suit.

"Hey what about weapons?" Amber asked.

"Pick." James said. Amber took a bow and arrow. Luke got a hammer. Steve got two daggers, and James got the katana.

"Let's rock." Amber said.

(The secret hideout)

Normal POV

James got his binoculars and searched the area.

"Remember what I told you guys, search and rescue only, do not kill." James said through his communicator.

"Right." Everyone said.

Amber used her arrows and light them on fire. That can cause a major distraction. Next, James used his sword to cut the enemy's tendons so they couldn't stand. He did it to over twenty of his enemies. Then, Luke used his hammer to knock out the rest of the people.

Everything went according to plan, until…

An old man was holding Sarah, his blade dangerously close to her throat.

"Help me." Sarah croaked.

"Let her go!" James said.

The man laughed maniacally. "I need this girl! No experiments have been done yet, but I plan on it."

"What we're you planning to do with my sister?" Amber said.

"I was gonna use her to find the ultimate cure, the cure from death itself!"

"You planned on killing her?"

"Yes."

"You freaking monster!" James said. Slashing blindly at the madman, luckily he missed Sarah and cut the man's arm off, blood everywhere.

_Screw the swords._ James thought. He dropped the swords and punched the man's face until it his knuckles bled.

The madman just laughed.

"Thank you. Now," he said as he added James's blood into his concoction and drank it.

"Get Sarah out of here!" James ordered. With all the commotion, Sarah fainted.

"What about you?" Steve said.

"I'll finish him off." James said picking up his sword.

"Think about this," Amber said.

"No, he hurt Sarah, I'll kill him for that."

"And you'll become a monster, a killer just like him." Luke warned.

"You're orders are to get Sarah out of here."

Everyone looked at Sarah, who became paler than she was when they found her.

"Think about it." Luke said.

Sarah's POV

I woke up in the cold air, outside. There were blurry shapes around me. I started to panic, but when her eyes focused with difficulty, she saw the faces of Amber and Luke. Farther to her left is Steve, talking to what looks like a communicator of some sorts.

"James, can you hear me?" Steve said. Nothing.

"Where's James I asked. It barely came out as a whisper.

"He's inside…"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Three bombs blew up consecutively inside the madman's lair.

"JAMES!" Sarah said with newfound energy.

The explosion and my cries still resonated in my mind. I still don't know what happened. But I know one thing, James died trying to save me.

"Why?" Luke said, hitting the wall. "I could've helped him."

" Please stop." Amber stop, on the brink of crying also.

Steven took it more harshly than everyone else; he's been James's friend for roughly two years. He's been at the corner crying his heart out.

It's been like this for two hours. Now, it's about midnight, and our parents are worried. The silence ended with an audile click. The bookcase that Luke chose to hit opened. Inside there are computers and other things you don't expect to find in an outdated, run down house.

"Hey guys." A familiar voice said.

All of them turned around and saw James in the screen, a probable recording.

"If you are watching this, then you are ready for a responsibility. In the box, there is four devices, one for each of you."

The box is simple. When they opened it, there are cell phones like objects. They are not exactly rectangular; it is more like a diamond shape. Each outlined with a different color, pink blue, green, and yellow.

"When you are in an emergency, press the red button and say, "Ninja Beasts! Energize!"

"Goodbye and good luck."

Everyone got a device. Amber got the yellow one; Steve got the blue one; Luke got the green one; and Sarah got the pink one.

"Let's leave." Amber said.

When they left Sarah realized that there was a spot for one extra device.

(At the funeral)

Everyone was there. My parents are here. Mr. and Mrs. McKnight, Jason's parents, are here to. Including Mr. Stewart, Dr. Oliver, and other people.

I cried along with everyone.

Normal POV

Little did they know, there was a shadow behind the tree, that suddenly disappeared.

Author's Note

Hello, there, that's it, the epilogue of POWER RANGERS BEAST NINJA. the next one will be posted as soon as I can.


	2. Ninjas Unite Pt 1

POWER RANGERS NINJA BEASTS

CH. 1 Ninjas United! Pt. 1: Ninja Beasts! Energize!

Sarah's POV

It's been about a year since James's death. Everyone took it hard. Ever since then, we moved apart. Literally, Amber, my parents, and I moved from Lion City so I could get over the death. But I didn't.

So, with the failed attempt, we moved back to try to let me get over it my own way. This worked a little. But no matter how much I try, I couldn't forget about him.

"So Sarah," Amber said, "it's the last day of school, are you ready?" Amber and I grew about one inch over the last few months. She's wearing a yellow blouse, jeans, and slippers.

"Yeah, sure." I said. I'm wearing a pink t-shirt with heart graphics, a mini skirt with pants underneath, and high top sneakers.

It's the last day before summer vacation. It's the day James died. I opened the drawer and picked up the device James left for us last year. I bring it with me every day, the last reminder of him. I opened it; it showed the time and date, like a regular cell phone. And like a cell phone, it rang. The ID said it is Steve.

"Hello?" I said.

"You guys ready? Luke and I are gonna pick you guys up."

"Yeah, sure." I said.

I told him that we're ready and they picked us up. Ever since we moved back we've been closer than ever. The first thing we have in common, though, is that we all missed James. Steve is now the star quarterback for the varsity team, and Luke is the top debater for speech class.

(Science Class)

"Hello students," Dr. Oliver said, "since it's the last day, you will use the time to make plans for after school. But Sarah, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure Dr. Oliver." I said.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm a teacher, Sarah. I know when my students lie to me"

"Sorry. It's just…" I was on the brink of crying then and there. I don't know what to tell him when I'm still confused.

"I know how you feel." Dr. O. said, "I know the feeling of helplessness, the guilt that tells you that you could've done something, the feeling like a coward…"

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was working with Anton Mercer…" "The multimillionaire?" " Yeah. Anyway, there was an accident, and he was never the same for an entire year."

"Thanks for telling me that, Dr. Oliver."

"Ok."

(One hour later)

"What are you guys eating?" Amber asked.

"Glop, and that's it." Steve said.

"Me too; I can't believe they pass this crud for food." Luke said.

"Yeah, I agree." I told them.

"Hello kitten," an obnoxious voice said behind me.

The… thing… talking to me is David. He's the total jerk of the school. He flirts with the girls thinking he's the best thing that's ever came to this school.

"Leave her alone, David." Steve said.

"Move out of the way, Pretty Boy." David said.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Stewart said to us.

"No sir." Luke said quickly, giving Steve the warning look.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Steve said, getting ready to leave.

(Somewhere in the darkest side of the forest)

Normal POV

"Are you ready for your big entrance Master?" A big Lizard monster with eagle wings and alligator scales asked.

"Ready the Linja, Alizor." A man in a tattered lab coat and a scar around his neck and face ordered.

(Back at the school)

Sarah's POV

"Ok students,' Mr. Stewart said, "have a nice break."

_Total Déjà vu, _I thought.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Amber said, in desperate hopes of trying to stop Sarah from crying the rest of the day.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a roar that could be heard around the world.

"Hello new servants! You will surrender peacefully, or else…" The God's mistake of a Lizard/bird combo said with a raspy voice. "Linjas, up to arms!"

"Everyone," Dr. Oliver said, "run away!" He jumped into the swarm of ninja clad Lizards.

_Wait ninja lizards? _I thought. When I looked closely, I remembered them. The black suits, scaly claws and feet, and the five foot long tail were a dead giveaway. Those are the things that attacked me.

"Sarah, Amber, Steve, and Luke," Mr. Stewart said, "get to safety."

"Everyone," The Lizard thing said, "be ready to see your new master!" In a flash of light, a man in the tattered coat and scars appeared out of nowhere.

_It's him! _

I looked at the others and I know what they were thinking. _It's the man that killed James!_

"You!" I screamed at him. That got his attention. "Oh, here is my favorite would be test subject" He said. "How's that little boyfriend of yours?" He asked with an evil grin on his face.

I jumped into the crowd of Linjas, knocking each and everyone to the ground with newfound strength. I jumped at him and punched him with the best right hook I could muster. He laughed then punched me square in my jaw. I flew straight into everyone.

_I need help, I wish I was stronger._ I thought. Suddenly, I remembered the device. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Is that the device?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I always kept it with me." I said.

"Me too." He said, pulling out his own. Amber and Luke kept theirs too.

"Ready?" I asked, pressing the red button. "Ready!" They said, copying me. I swung the device close to my ear, and wings sprouted to both sides of the device, making a four pointed star shape. "Ninja Beasts!" I yelled. Then miming the motion of throwing the star like ninjas do, posing, and ending with "Energize!"

Normal POV

(Morphing Sequence)

Sarah threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of fire. She jumped up high into the air while she span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, Sarah, and created a massive fireball around her. When the fire fades away, a pink skintight suit formed around her body. She looked up and a phoenix erupted from her body forming her pink helmet. She poses and the phoenix lands behind her, spreading its wings.

(End Morphing Sequence)

"Burning past the embers, Pink Phoenix Ranger!" Sarah said and she poses.

Amber, Steve, and Luke copied Sarah. "Ninja Beasts! Energize!"

(Morphing Sequence)

Steve threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of water. He jumped up high into the air while he span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, Steve himself, and created a massive whirlpool around him. When the water calms down, a blue skintight suit formed around his body. He looked up and a qiant shark erupted from his body forming his blue helmet. He poses and the shark swam behind him, opening its jaws.

Luke threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of Leaves. He jumped up high into the air while he span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, Luke, and created a massive vortex of leaves around him. When the vortex disappears fades away, a green skintight suit formed around his body. He looked up and a centaur erupted from his body forming his green helmet. He poses and the centaur lands behind him, standing on his hind legs.

Amber threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of stone. She jumped up high into the air while she span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, Amber, and created a massive boulder around her. When the boulder breaks, a yellow skintight suit formed around her body. She looked up and a bear erupted from her body forming her yellow helmet. She poses and the bear lands behind her, roaring.

(End Morphing Sequence)

"Diving in the water, Blue Shark Ranger!" Steve said while posing.

"Racing in the forest, Green Centaur Ranger!" Luke said the he posed.

"Rockin' and Rollin', Yellow Bear Ranger!" Amber said, posing.

"Using the ancient powers of the ninja and nature!" Everyone said, "Power Rangers Ninja Beasts!"

"Sweet! We're Power Rangers!" Steve said remembering the times everyone had watching their favorite kid's show.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "James loved Power Rangers," said silently. They ran into the crowd of Linjas, fighting. Unknown to them three people saw them morph. Two of them were Dr. Oliver and Mr. Stewart.

"New Rangers?" Mr. Stewart said.

"Yes, Justin." Dr. Oliver said.

Sarah fought the Linjas. She ran to them. She kicked one in the chest, then back flipped over three and shot them with her Beast blaster. She ducked one of their punches and shot it in between the eyes. She got her special weapon out.

"Burning Star!" Sarah said, pulling out a giant shuriken with pink trimming. She threw the shuriken, cutting the Linjas into dust.

"Stone Bow!" Amber said, pulling out her weapon. It is like a traditional bow. She pulled back the string, and four arrows materialized. She let go of the string and the arrows shot out. The arrows multiplied into hundreds arrows, piercing the Linja's armor like skin.

"Time to bust out the ninja gear!" Luke said, "Forest Hammer!" He pulled out a large hammer and slammed the ground, creating a shockwave that forced the Linjas on their backs.

"Water Daggers!" Steve said. He got short daggers. He sliced and diced hundreds of Linjas.

"Now here's a challenge." Alizor said. It ran toward the Rangers, claws extended. Sarah and Steve ran and tried to slice it. But he caught the blades in between its claws, and clawed Sarah and Luke across the chest. Luke tried to hammer it, but it didn't do much damage. Amber shot arrows at Alizor, but it caught all of them and threw it back at twice the original speed.

"Is this all the protection this city has to offer? Four teens in colored suits!" Alizor said in a mocking tone. It raised its claw for the final strike.

"Stop!" A voice said running in front of the Rangers. The boy was wearing a black and red T-shirt with a hood and blue jeans. "Let's see if this is what I think it is." He pulls out a morpher like everyone else's but it has red trimming. "Ninja Beast!" He yelled. "Energize!" There was a flash of red light, and there was a ranger with the same suit as the others.

"Unleashing the Storm, Red Dragon Ranger!" The boy said.

"Another Ranger? It does not matter! Linjas! To arms!" Alizor said. A hundred ninja lizards poofed out of nowhere. The boy ran to then kicking and punching twenty of them.

"Storm Cutters!" the boy called, pulling out large twin katanas. Slicing the Linjas one after another, the boy showed major skills with the blades. He tried to attack Alizor, and the blades clashed with the claws. Alizor attacked the boy and made his blades fly across the street.

"Give up, boy! You have no chance." Alizor mocked.

"Aunt Lily and Uncles Casey and Theo taught me never to give up!" the boy said. Miraculously, he levitated several feet into the air, and his swords flying back to his gloved hands. A storm started around the area.

"Storm cutters! Storm dragon Slash!" the boy cried out. A hologram of red dragon appeared, following the boy's flight towards Alizor. The boy slashed Alizor and there was a stream of light following the swords path. The monster falls and there was a big explosion.

"Another day, Rangers." The doctor with the lab coat warned, teleporting with the weakened Alizor.

"Thank you," Sarah said to the boy.

"You're welcome," the boy said.

"Power down." Amber, Sarah, Steve and Luke powered down into their regular civilian clothes.

"You look oddly familiar," trying to look at Sarah through his visor. Unexpectantly, the boy cried out in pain, falling to his knees. Sarah tried to help him, but a voice told her not to. When the boy fainted on the ground, he powered down. Dr. Oliver and Mr. Stewart ran towards us. But the Rangers didn't care about what they saw, they only cared about the boys face.

"It can't be…" Steve said.

"Oh no." Luke said.

"Oh my God…" Amber said.

Sarah fell to her knees, crying, "James…" she whispered half happy and half sad.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A.N.

Ok, here is the first official episode of Power Rangers Ninja Beasts. Also the voice and the Aunt Lily, Uncle Casey, and Uncle Theo will be explained in the next chapter. Please R&R.


	3. Ninjas Unite Pt 2

POWER RANGERS NINJA BEASTS

Ch. 2 Ninjas United! Pt. 2: Revelations

Normal POV

"James…" Sarah said; she was half happy, and half sad. She was happy because James was alive. He was here, in the flesh, not some hallucination (and trust her, she had one or two). But she was sad and…angry that he was alive too. If James was alive, why in God's name did he not tell us, his best friends? She wanted to hold him, to whisper into his ear, telling him that everything is alright for now; and, at the same time, she wanted to hit him in the guts for what he's put us through, and to scream and curse words unbecoming of a ranger at him.

All these thought were put on hold, when Dr. Oliver and Mr. Stewart came to our little group.

"What's happening?" the first to arrive of the two teachers, Dr. Oliver, asked. When no one answered him, he followed our gaze to the unconscious body of James. He was speechless,and Mr. Stewart did the same.

"Move away!" a woman's voice said behind the rangers and former rangers. We thought it was another of The Doctor's monsters, so we stood in front of the body in a defensive position.

"BRING OUT THE CHEETAH!" the voice called. A yellow aurora covered the body and a cheetah erupted from her body, heading towards us. The ninja beast rangers were ready to morph when another voice said, "Lily enough!"

The rangers turned to race two men wearing what looks like kung fu gear. The cheetah vanished just inches before it came near them.

"Lily, calm down." A man in the red kung fu gear told the woman.

"Yes, as a master, you should control your emotions," the other guy in blue gear told her calmly.

"Let's just get the boy back to the new Jungle Karma Pizza," the woman, who must be named Lily, said.

"Move aside," Lily said.

"No!" Steve said calmly, but the very word dripped with venom.

"There is no ways in hell are you guys going to take James," Luke said, getting his morpher. We did the same.

"You guys are Rangers?" the guy in red said, eying the morphers.

"What's it to you?" Amber said.

"You guys are rangers too." Dr Oliver and Mr. Stewart said at the same time.

"You have matching colored uniforms, an obvious sign…" Mr. Stewart explained.

"You guys have some degree of martial arts abilities…" Dr. Oliver continued.

"And you have the same powers as the yellow Jungle Fury Ranger." Sarah finished, looking at Lily.

"Name's Lily Chilman," Lily introduced herself.

"I'm Theo Martin, nice to meet you." The Asian man in the blue kung fu gear said.

"Casey Rhodes," The man in red said.

The rangers introduced themselves, but what the most shocking part was what the teachers said.

"Justin Stewart," our teacher introduced himself, "Blue Turbo Ranger."

_That was shocking_, Sarah thought.

_If that was shocking, I should have brought a camera to show them the look of their faces_, Justin thought.

"Tommy Oliver," Dr. Oliver said, "Mighty Morphin' Green and

White Rangers, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, and Black Dino Ranger,"

_Damn_ . Steve thought.

"Holy shit," Casey said, "You're him, the greatest ranger ever."

"And you're the youngest ranger ever." Lily said.

"Let's talk about this in a private area." Luke said.

"Sure," Sarah said. After a small argument on who is going to carry the unconscious body of James, Casey brought him.

"Now, where are we going?" Luke asked. Instantly, a button the Ninja Beast ranger's glowed. Luke pressed it, and five balls of different colors circled a blank area of air, when they were spinning at twenty miles per hour, a portal was created at its center, becoming larger until it was about ten feet in diameter.

"So that's our ride." Amber said.

"But how do we know if it's not a trap?" Steve said skeptically.

"You'll never know until you're at the other side." Mr. Stewart said, jumping through the portal. We followed his lead and were falling through a tunnel of colored lights. When we were at the other side, we were at the secret room where we got the morphers.

"Helllo rangers," a voice said behind us.

_Is it who I think it is? _Mr. Stewart thought.

_It can't be…_ Dr. Oliver thought.

"Zordon?" they both asked. When they turned around, Zordon's head was on the screen.

"I am sorry," "Zordon" said, "I am a part of him though. After the energy wave, part of his personality was altered by the cosmic energies, and I was downloaded into the old computer here in the late 1900s, instantly upgrading it decades past its time. Since then I've been in hibernation until the first morph."

"So when we morphed, you awakened?" Luke said.

"No, when he morphed exactly one year ago," he answered, gesturing to James, "the morpher wasn't exactly linked with the Morphing Grid, so after he demorphed, he lost most of his memory from both the explosion and the security systems for not being linked to the Morphing Grid."

"So why haven't we've been effected?" Amber asked.

"I have created a direct link to the Morphing Grid, something that hasn't been done since the Space Rangers."

"Can you help James?" Sarah asked pleadingly.

"I am sorry, after his recent morph; his body downloaded not only Ranger information, but his lost memories also."

"So he has a memory relapse."Casey said.

"Yes."

"So what do we call you?" Mr. Stewart said.

"You may call me Zel." He introduced himself.

"Ok Zel, now what do we do while James recovers?" Casey askes.

"Well Casey," Zel said, "you, Lily, and Theo will go back to your lives while the rest will stay for a while." They left through another portal saying that if they ever need them, just to go to Jungle Karma pizza at the mall.

(Recovery room one)

"Sarah," Amber said to Sarah "You need to walk around for a while. Explore the pace."

Sarah's POV

"Sure," I said. I explored the clubhouse. In the secret room, I saw their ranger suits in something like glass tubes. I didn't notice until now what the suits look like. The top part of the suit was mostly black. The torso was the designated color for each ranger, making a triangle like shape where the point is hidden by the belt. The black pants have a colored stripe, matching the torso, in the side. The gloves and boots were the same color as the torso but with white trimming. The only difference between the boys' suits and the girls' was that the girl's suits have a mini skirt over the pants that are the same color as the torso.

_But seriously, who would mistake the gender of the rangers? I probably get the confusion for the blue and yellow suits because there have been both boy and girl blue and yellow rangers, but what about pink? Only a guy that desperately wants to be a ranger to impress his parents wants to be pink._ Sarah thought.

Suddenly an alarm rang.

Normal POV

"Rangers, more Linjas and a new monster are attacking the city." Zel called.

"What about James?" Sarah asked.

"When he wakes up I will send him to you.

Sarah, Luke, Amber, and Steve went through the portal. When they got there, the rangers got ready to morph.

"Ready?" Sarah asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Beasts! Energize!" the rangers called. In a flash of light, the suits materialize around the rangers. They fought the Linjas easily. But the new monster was another thing. It was a squid/ tree combo. It has trunks for arms and legs, and has a Squid for a body with the face on the body.

"I am Trid!" the thing called itself.

"Let's get him." Steve said. The rangers pulled out their Beast Blasters. They shot it in the chest, but it did minimal damage. Trid used its tentacles as a whip and sparks flew from their suits. They used their blasters in blade mode and tried to fight close range but it shot them with an ink like laser multiple times. They were knocked back a few feet away, and demorphed instantly.

"Master will be pleased with me." Trid said in a gurgling noise.

"Hey! Halloween Reject! Leave my friends alone!" a voice said behind them.

They looked around, and saw James in the same suit he wore the day he saved Sarah.

"James." Sarah said.

"I'm sorry for being gone so long, and I'll tell you everything after the fight," James apologized and promised, helping Sarah up.

"Okay."

"Now, let's Ninja up!" James said. "Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Beasts! Energize!" the rangers said.

(Begin Morphing Sequence)

James threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of wind and lightning. He jumped up high into the air while she span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, James, and created a massive storm around him. When the storm dissolves away, a red skintight suit formed around his body. he looked up and a dragon erupted from his body forming his red helmet. he poses and the dragon lands behind him, lightning striking behind him.

Sarah threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of fire. She jumped up high into the air while she span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, Sarah, and created a massive fireball around her. When the fire fades away, a pink skintight suit formed around her body. She looked up and a phoenix erupted from her body forming her pink helmet. She poses and the phoenix lands behind her, spreading its wings.

Steve threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of water. He jumped up high into the air while he span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, Steve himself, and created a massive whirlpool around him. When the water calms down, a blue skintight suit formed around his body. He looked up and a qiant shark erupted from his body forming his blue helmet. He poses and the shark swam behind him, opening its jaws.

Luke threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of Leaves. He jumped up high into the air while he span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, Luke, and created a massive vortex of leaves around him. When the vortex disappears fades away, a green skintight suit formed around his body. He looked up and a centaur erupted from his body forming his green helmet. He poses and the centaur lands behind him, standing on his hind legs.

Amber threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of stone. She jumped up high into the air while she span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, Amber, and created a massive boulder around her. When the boulder breaks, a yellow skintight suit formed around her body. She looked up and a bear erupted from her body forming her yellow helmet. She poses and the bear lands behind her, roaring.

(End Morphing Sequence)

"Burning past the embers, Pink Phoenix Ranger!" Sarah said and she poses by placing her left knee bent behind her and her right fully extended in front of her, with her arms spread like a bird.

"Diving in the water, Blue Shark Ranger!" Steve said while posing by his having his feet together, with his right hand upright and al fingers pointing to the sky, making a fin like gesture, and the other hand near his side.

"Racing in the forest, Green Centaur Ranger!" Luke said the he posed by having his left hand miming the appearance of holding onto reigns ,with his other hand ready to pull out his gun.

"Rockin' and Rollin', Yellow Bear Ranger!" Amber said, posing with her hands away from each other and the hands are like claws, and her feet were apart.

"Unleashing the Storm, Red Dragon Ranger!" The boy said posing by having his wrists together, right hand above the other, with the fingers making a claw shape, and his right foot was placed forward and bent and his left leg extended.

"Using the ancient powers of the ninja and nature!" they said, standing upright with a clawed hand over their hearts, "Power Rangers! Ninja Beasts!" There was an explosion behind them for a theatrical effect.

The rangers got their weapons ready. They tried, but it still didn't work.

"Let's put 'em together!" James said. The Stone Bow's string retracted into the bow and it separated into two parts. It attached halfway into the Forest Hammer, where the head of the weapon is lowered to make a hilt. The Water Daggers, which attached to the sides of the longer end of the stick, covering one-fourth of the stick. The Burning Star had four of its blades combining and making only two large blades, coving the rest if the stick having only a space between the blades. Finally, the Storm Cutters attached together and became the tip of the new sword.

"Ninja Spirit Saber!" The Rangers said. James held up the ten foot sword with the other rangers supporting it also. They brought it down making a slice that glowed gold.

The monster was destroyed. The rangers celebrated, but unknown to them, a Alizor threw a vile at remaining parts of the monster, making it grow ten stories tall.

"Zord time!" Luke said to his morpher.

"The Zords are on its way." The Zords came instantly after that. There was a jet with pink trimming and features like bird, a yellow tank with claws and a snout, a green truck with a humanoid body for a hood, a blue flying submarine with fins, and a motorcycle with A dragon's head where the headlight is supposed to be and a tail where the rear fender was. The rangers went to their respectable Zords.

"Centaur truck is ready to roll." Luke said in his zord.

"Bear tank, it's time to rock!" Amber said.

"Shark sub, ready to dive in." Steve said.

"Phoenix Flyer is soaring high." Sarah said.

"Drago Cycle online." James said.

"Ready?" they agreed, and they pressed a button. "Beast mode!" They called. The Drago Cycle retracted its wheels and took to the sky with the wings that sprouted from the body. The Centaur truck had legs sprouting from the body of the truck. The Shark sub opened its jaws and got ready to bite. The Phoenix Flyer Grew an extra set of wings and the neck elongated. The Bear Tank's claws separated from the retracted wheels and were on its hind legs. Though the zords were tall, it was only half the height of the monster, which used its tentacle whips to damage the zords.

"We need more power!" Steve said.

"Combine the zords, rangers." They agreed.

"Combine!" the rangers said.

The Centaur truck split and the humanoid part teleported away, leaving the newly formed legs. The tail of the Drago Cycle separated from the body and the rest folded into the torso and head with a helmet; with the dragonhead sticking out of the torso. The Bear Tank turned elongated and turned into the right arm without a fist. The Shark sub turned into the left arm with the jaws for the hand. Lastly, the Phoenix Flyer attached with the back and dragon's wings, making one large set of wings and another smaller set. The tail attached with the right hand, making a lance.

"Savage Ninja Megazord!" The team called in the roomy cockpit.

"Sweet." Luke said.

"Yeah, very cozy." James said.

"Let's finish it." Sarah said.

The megazord flew up into the sky. The Lance started to glow and a vortex formed, making a path to Trid. It followed the path and the lance pierced the monster and it exploded on contact.

The rangers celebrated in the control center, except James.

_I got some major explaining to do. _He thought.

A.N.

Please Read and review. Also, thanks to Sailor Navy Ranger for two things:

For being the first one to review my story and

For giving me ideas on what to write (and not write) for my story.

Thanks again.


	4. A Story To Tell

POWER RANGERS NINJA BEASTS

Disclaimer: I don't want to say this every time at the start of the story 'cause you know, and I know that I don't own anything, but I will say that once in a while, I don't own the show.

Ch. 3 My story to tell

It has been a great first day as a ranger team. Everyone was celebrating, well except James, who was deep in thought.

"Hey, why aren't you celebrating?" Steve asked.

"I just need to think about something." James said.

"Um… sure, okay." Steve said.

"Congratulations Rangers," Zel said.

" Thanks Zel." The Ninja Beast rangers said.

"Now, is it okay if we celebrate?" Luke asked.

"Yes rangers, but be ready for another attack just in case." Zel said.

The rangers went through the portal, but Zel had other plans. He hacked through to the telephone network.

(At the new Jungle Karma Pizza)

"Hey guys," Casey asked the group."How was your first day as rangers?" He said out loud because it is a slow day and there was no one there for now.

"Did I hear something about power rangers?" An older man wearing a chef's uniform asked.

"Yes, Rj, these are the new Ninja Beast Power Rangers." Theo said.

"Ok, nice to meet you guys. Name's Robert James, but call me RJ." RJ introduced himself.

After some pizza, everyone was talking about the day's events.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." James said. Suddenly, the door opened, and Dr. Oliver, Mr. Stewart and five people walked through the door. The first man was African American, wearing a blue suit and black dress shoes. The other was a woman with a yellow dress and black pants. With the woman in yellow, a man with white long-sleeved shirt, jeans and sneakers came holding the woman's hand. The last two were…

"Mom? Dad?" James said, referring to the last two people. His father was wearing a red t-shirt and black track pants with running shoes, and his mother was wearing a green blouse and a skirt with floral print.

"James? Is that really you?" His father, Connor McKnight, asked. His mother, Krista McKnight, had her hands over her mouth and was on the brink of crying.

"Yes Dad, it is me." James said, standing from his chair.

"Where were you?" Mrs. McKnight asks, "We were so worried about you,"

"I was in a coma for half a year and lost my memory since then until today." James explained.

"How did that happen?" the African American asked.

"I was just about to explain before you guys came in Ethan." James said.

"We got a phone call from a weird person named Zel. Dr. O. said we should listen to it." Kira Mercer said.

"Okay, before we intruded," Trent Mercer said, "Can you tell us where you were in the past year?"

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning, the time I found the clubhouse." James said.

(Flashback 5 years ago)

James POV

My mom, Dad, and I were on a camping trip four years ago. I was told to get some firewood for cooking. I was looking for a while, until there was a bright light and I was teleported somewhere else.

"Where am I?" twelve-year-old James asked himself.

I walked around the building. I was scared too. It was getting dark outside. Suddenly, the nearest bookshelf opened. I looked inside, and found dozens of computers. In a tray, there was white cell phone like objects. In the main computer, it scanned me. The next thing I knew, there was a picture on the screen. I walked up to it and one of the devices turned red. It flew toward me, and I was teleported back to where I was.

Two years from then, my parents and I moved to the next town where I found out that there I was five years ago. I met Sarah, Amber, Luke, and Steve; and then I accidentally had them scanned a few weeks then. I didn't know we needed it so soon.

Well, I was wrong.

(One Year ago from today)

"Think about it." Luke said, while helping the others with the unconscious Sarah. I looked at The Doctor. Placing my katana close to his throat, I was about to kill him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I was called Terrence Smith, then Zeltrax by my old master. Now you can call me Tyrex…" He kicked me in the stomach and I was sent flying backwards. I looked at the place where I cut his arm, but it was there, reforming into a grotesque lizard arm.

"See? The transformation has only begun!" Tyrex said.

_I need to stop him, this monster… time to test the Wild Star Morpher_. I thought.

"Ninja Beasts!" I shouted. "Energize!"

(Begin Morphing Sequence)

James threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of wind and lightning. He jumped up high into the air while he span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, James, and created a massive storm around him. When the storm dissolves away, a red skintight suit formed around his body. He looked up and a dragon erupted from his body forming his red helmet. He poses and the dragon lands behind him, lightning striking behind him.

(End Morphing Sequence)

"Unleashing the Storm, Red Dragon Ranger!" James said posing by having his wrists together, right hand above the other, with the fingers making a claw shape, and his right foot was placed forward and bent and his left leg extended.

"Too late Ranger." Tyrex said, pressing a button. There was a burning sensation in the suit and pain everywhere, including in my head. The next thing I knew I was awake in a bed. I found out that I was in a coma for six months. I was hopeless because I didn't know who I was, but Theo, Lily, and Casey helped me, and told me to not give up…

(End Flashback)

"And that's what happened." The present James said.

"I can't believe it," Dr. Oliver said, "Zeltrax, or Tyrex this time, is still alive…"

"I don't care, we have new Rangers in town and they beat Tyrex's monster like it was a plush toy." James's Dad said.

Because someone in Heaven doesn't like the new rangers, because that was when their Wild Star morphers signaled another attack.

"Gotta go!" Steve said.

"We need to be somewhere." Sarah said.

"Sure," RJ said, "the pizza is on the house."

"Thanks." Amber said while running after the others.

"Connor, Ethan, Kira, Trent," Dr. Oliver said, we need to talk…

(Downtown Lion City)

A new monster and Linjas were attacking the city.

"Ha Ha! Linjas to arms!" The monster said, "destroy everything!"

The Linjas were happily destroying the streets, turning over cars, breaking windows, and hurting the townspeople. When the rangers arrived, they knew what to do…

"Now, let's Ninja up!" James said. "Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Beasts! Energize!" the rangers said.

(Begin Morphing Sequence)

James threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of wind and lightning. He jumped up high into the air while she span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, James, and created a massive storm around him. When the storm dissolves away, a red skintight suit formed around his body. he looked up and a dragon erupted from his body forming his red helmet. he poses and the dragon lands behind him, lightning striking behind him.

Sarah threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of fire. She jumped up high into the air while she span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, Sarah, and created a massive fireball around her. When the fire fades away, a pink skintight suit formed around her body. She looked up and a phoenix erupted from her body forming her pink helmet. She poses and the phoenix lands behind her, spreading its wings.

Steve threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of water. He jumped up high into the air while he span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, Steve himself, and created a massive whirlpool around him. When the water calms down, a blue skintight suit formed around his body. He looked up and a qiant shark erupted from his body forming his blue helmet. He poses and the shark swam behind him, opening its jaws.

Luke threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of Leaves. He jumped up high into the air while he span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, Luke, and created a massive vortex of leaves around him. When the vortex disappears fades away, a green skintight suit formed around his body. He looked up and a centaur erupted from his body forming his green helmet. He poses and the centaur lands behind him, standing on his hind legs.

Amber threw the morpher that suddenly splits to hundreds of shurikens made out of stone. She jumped up high into the air while she span in midair. The shurikens turned around and met at a single point, Amber, and created a massive boulder around her. When the boulder breaks, a yellow skintight suit formed around her body. She looked up and a bear erupted from her body forming her yellow helmet. She poses and the bear lands behind her, roaring.

(End Morphing Sequence)

"Burning past the embers, Pink Phoenix Ranger!" Sarah said and she poses by placing her left knee bent behind her and her right fully extended in front of her, with her arms spread like a bird.

"Diving in the water, Blue Shark Ranger!" Steve said while posing by his having his feet together, with his right hand upright and al fingers pointing to the sky, making a fin like gesture and the other hand near his side.

"Racing in the forest, Green Centaur Ranger!" Luke said the he posed by having his left hand miming the appearance of holding onto reigns ,with his other hand ready to pull out his gun.

"Rockin' and Rollin', Yellow Bear Ranger!" Amber said, posing with her hands away from each other and the hands are like claws, and her feet were apart.

"Unleashing the Storm, Red Dragon Ranger!" The boy said posing by having his wrists together, right hand above the other, with the fingers making a claw shape, and his right foot was placed forward and bent and his left leg extended.

"Using the ancient powers of the ninja and nature!" they said, standing upright with a clawed hand over their hearts, "Power Rangers! Ninja Beasts!" There was an explosion behind them for a theatrical effect.

They fought the Linjas separately. Ambers group was fairly easy. One tried to punch her, but she caught the punch and threw it into a smaller group of the Ninja monsters. She also sweep kicked them onto their backs. While the Linjas were dazed, she brought out the gear.

"Stone Bow!" Amber called. She pulled the strings and the arrows appeared she let it go, and hundreds flew upwards into the sky.

"Stone Bow! Bear Claw Shower!" she called. Hundreds of arrows fell like rain on the dazed Linjas, and a yellow hologram of a bear dropped on the Linjas, destroying them.

"Forest Hammer! Centaur Stampede Attack!" Luke called. He slammed the hammer into the ground, and the earth turned into a forest where a centaur raced with the breaking ground. The green centaur slammed into the group of Linjas and they were destroyed.

"Water Daggers!" Steve said, pulling out his special weapon, "Hydro shark Splash!" He threw his daggers and it turned into a blue shark that bit all of the Linjas in one go.

"Burning Star! Phoenix Explosion!" Sarah threw the giant shuriken at the group. Fire formed around the spinning weapon; the fire grew and formed the shape of a flying bird. When the Phoenix made contact, there was en explosion.

"Storm cutters! Storm dragon Slash!" the James cried out. A hologram of red dragon appeared, following the boy's flight towards the last group of Linjas. James slashed them and there was a stream of light following the swords path. The monsters fall and there was a big explosion.

"My turn Rangers!" the monster said. It was a turtle like monster with spikes on its back. It also has a mace for a right hand.

"I'm Mettor!" The monster said.

"Let bring them together!" Luke said.

The Stone Bow's string retracted into the bow and it separated into two parts. It attached halfway into the Forest Hammer, where the head of the weapon is lowered to make a hilt. The Water Daggers, which attached to the sides of the longer end of the stick, covering one-fourth of the stick. The Burning Star had four of its blades combining and making only two large blades, coving the rest if the stick having only a space between the blades. Finally, the Storm Cutters attached together and became the tip of the new sword.

"Ninja Spirit Saber!" The Rangers said. James held up the ten foot sword with the other rangers supporting it also. They brought it down making a slice that glowed gold.

The monster was destroyed. The rangers celebrated, but unknown to them, a Alizor threw a vile at remaining parts of the monster, making it grow ten stories tall.

"Zel…" James said. "Already on its way…" Zel said.

The Rangers went into their respective zords. "Ready?" they agreed, and they pressed a button. "Beast mode!" They called. The Drago Cycle retracted its wheels and took to the sky with the wings that sprouted from the body. The Centaur truck had legs sprouting from the body of the truck. The Shark sub opened its jaws and got ready to bite. The Phoenix Flyer Grew an extra set of wings and the neck elongated. The Bear Tank's claws separated from the retracted wheels and were on its hind legs.

"Combine!" the rangers said.

The Centaur truck split and the humanoid part teleported away, leaving the newly formed legs. The tail of the Drago Cycle separated from the body and the rest folded into the torso and head with a helmet; with the dragonhead sticking out of the torso. The Bear Tank turned elongated and turned into the right arm without a fist. The Shark sub turned into the left arm with the jaws for the hand. Lastly, the Phoenix Flyer attached with the back and dragon's wings, making one large set of wings and another smaller set. The tail attached with the right hand, making a lance.

"Savage Ninja Megazord!" The team called in the roomy cockpit.

"It does not scare me!" Mettor said. It extended its hand and the mace slammed into the Megazord's chest. It hit multiple times, not giving it time to counter.

"Shields at 50% , 34% and counting…" Luke said.

"Wait for it…" James said.

"10%... 5% remaining," Amber said, checking on the statistics on the zord.

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

Just as the monster did the finishing blow, James said to go. Steve and Luke made the zord do a matrix like move catching the extended arm. The sword was summoned and the zord cut its arm.

"Let's finish it!" James said.

"Right!" The others said.

The megazord flew up into the sky. The Lance started to glow and a vortex formed, making a path to Mettor.

"Savage Ninja Attack!" The rangers said in unison.

It followed the path and the lance pierced the monster and it exploded on contact.

(At the Jungle Karma Pizza)

The adults were celebrating for a good battle, but Mr. McKnight was crying.

_Good job… son._ He thought with pride.

Author's Note:

That's the third chapter of Power Rangers Ninja Beasts! Read and Review also! One more thing… If you like it try to tell your fiends! The Next one will be written soon.


End file.
